


In the After

by stereotypicalspaceguardian



Series: Chapter 5 [1]
Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Adam is a dumbass, Ashley is bi fight me, Astraphobia, Canonical Character Death, Drug Use, Electrophobia, Erika is a badass, Feels, Ghosts, Heterochromia, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Larry Johnson - Freeform, Major Character Undeath, Major Original Character(s), Major character death - Freeform, Multi, Original Character(s), Parallel Universe, Rebirth AU, Reincarnation, Sad, Salarry, Sally Face - Freeform, Suicide, Win is a soft gay and I love her, cannon character death, everyone and their mother is fucking bi, let my kids be happy, sal fisher - Freeform, spooky shit, this story will be the death of me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-04 01:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17295458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stereotypicalspaceguardian/pseuds/stereotypicalspaceguardian
Summary: After the murders, after the trial, after the execution, they are all given a second chance.But this is Sally Face we're talking about.Not everyone gets a happy ending...





	1. Chapter 1

It was storming outside. The clouds were thick and heavy with rain. Bolts of electricity shot from the sky and hit the earth, fat droplets of rain smashed against the windowpane. To most people, heavy rain and thunder would be a comfort, but not for Erika. It made her hair stand on end, her brown eyes wide watching every movement.  


“Ms. Davidson… Ms. Davidson… MS.DAVIDSON!” an annoying voice drew her attention away from the window. She gazed in the direction of the voice, her teacher seemed ready to throw her out into the storm.  


“Is there something you’re thinking about? Perhaps you’d like to stay after class and we can discuss,” Erika groaned and rubbed her temple as he turned back to the board and started to blabber on once more. The last thing she needed was to be stuck in another detention session with Mr. Smith. She heard snickering from her left side and turned to look. It was Adam, her best friend for as long as she could remember.  


“Sorry dude, looks like your stuck with detention for what, the third time this week?” he snickered with a shit eating grin on his face. Erika rolled her eyes and punched him on the shoulder.  


He patted her on the back,”don’t worry, I got this,” he stood up, took a big breath in, and began to screech.  


“EVERY NIGHT IN MY DREAM I SEE YOU, I FEEEEEEEL YOU AND I KNOW MY-”  


“Mr. Castillo detention!” Mr. Smith yelled as he slammed his hands on his desk.  


Erika was reeling with laughter, gripping the table to keep herself from falling off the seat, “dude the hell did you do that for?” she giggled as she coughed, slamming a hand down on her chest.  


“Well I couldn’t let my best friend sit here all by herself after school now could I?” he said with a wink as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her in. She shoved him off with a chuckle and shook her head.  


“How noble of you sir,” she scoffed as she fake curtsied. He let out a small laugh and bowed back.  


“Anything for you my lady,” he got another punch in the arm for that.

___________________

“Fuck dude next time I space out in class please snap me out of it,” Erika said with a groan as she pressed closer to the taller boy trying her best to stay dry in the downpour of rain.  


“Can do, Blue,” he said as he blew a bubble with the gum he had been chewing on, popping it loudly.  


“Hey guys wait up!” a familiar voice called from behind the two.  


“Oh hey, Win,” Erika said with a smile. The tall asian came running up behind them, her bag bouncing awkwardly on her back. She was practically soaked and as soon as she got in arms reach, Erika dragged her under the small umbrella.  


“Where were you? Noora and I missed you in math,” Adam asked as he tried and failed to blow a huge bubble, having it pop and go all over his face.  


“I was stuck in chem. My stupid partner, Tyler, didn’t do jack shit and made me clean everything up,” she said with a huff.  


“Ew, Tyler? That guy is a fucking prick,” Erika said with disgust, crinkling up her nose, dusted with freckles.  


“Didn’t he beat you up freshman year?” Win said as she pushed up her glasses. Adam let out a low growl at this, recounting the event.  


“More like she beat him up, mother fucker wore a fake cast and acted like a victim for weeks,” Adam was angrily chewing his gum and playing with a hangnail on this thumb.  


“Down doggy,” she said rolling her eyes with a small smile, “we got in a fight so what,” she gave a simple shrug of her shoulders and the subject was dropped.  


The three walked back to their apartment in comfortable silence, Win occasionally asking Adam if he had seen the latest episode of Twin Parks, the loud patter of rain hitting the umbrella just over their heads.  


Nockfell apartments had always been a creepy place. The would place just gave off an eerie vibe in general. There would be strange noises at night, whispers in the walls, lights turning off and on for no reason. Normal haunted apartment stuff. When they finally reached their destination, an idea popped into Erika’s head.  


“Hey you guys should come back to my place, my mom and dad are both out so we have the whole place to ourselves,” Erika said as she held the door open for both of them.  


“Yeah sounds sick! Maybe we can hotbox your room without your mom walking in on us this time,” Adam said with a laugh, slapping her on the back. Erika cringed at the memory.  


“God I don’t think I've ever seen her look more disappointed, like, ever. I was grounded for 3 months after that, so thanks jackass,” she glared at him and flipped him off.  


“As much as I would love to get high as a fucking kite, me and Sonya have a date tonight,” Wyn said blushing, not making eye contact with the two other teens.  


“Awwwwwww! Sonya and Winona sittin in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n- OW! Dude that actually fucking hurt!” Adam said rubbing the back of his head where Erika had hit him.  


“Thanks Erika, I was about to do the same,” Win said with a grin, giving Erika a high-five.  


“You got it, have fun with Sonya! Get her to come over sometimes she’s a super cool chick to hang out with.”  


“Well duh, I’ll see you two around!” with a flash of shiny black hair, she was running up the stairs.  


“Text Noora for me and ask her if she wants to come over, we haven’t been able to hang out a lot lately,” Erika smashed her finger against the elevator button hissing when her nail bent back.  
“You still totally have a thing for her, you should just stop lying to yourself and ask her out,” Adam said as he kicked a small rock across the hallway.  


“Dude for the last time that was when we were in middle school, I like her as a friend, that's it,” she let out a yelp as loud thunder boomed.  


“Whatever you say E,” he said was a smirk as the elevator came up with a small ding. The two walked in and Adam pressed the button for level 4. “By the way, she can’t come, she has work tonight, told me so in class.”  


The elevator jumped back to life, admitting a soft hum as it traveled up the building. There was something about Adam that comforted Erika. She didn’t know what it was exactly. Maybe it was his humor, or how kind he actually was, but he was special, and she was glad to have him in her life. Even if he was a huge asshole at times.  


“Thinkin’ about me?” Adam wiggled his eyebrows and bumped into her shoulder. She huffed out a laugh as the elevator doors creaked open.  


“You fucking wish,” she brushed past him and walked straight to her front door. She dug her keys out of her pocket, sliding the key into the door and opening it in one fluid motion.  


“Mi casa es su casa,” she said holding the door open with a bow. Adam fanned himself and fluttered his eye lashes.  


“Gracias, bella,” he said as he dramatically walked inside, chucking his bag across the room causing it to smack against the wall. She gave him a unamused look as she kicked the door shut and locked it. Adam scampered off to her room, giggling like an idiot.  
She smiled and began to follow him when she felt a bottle hit her foot. She stared down at the bottle, watching it roll across the tile floor. Mom had been drinking again… She decided the she would deal with her mother later, picking the bottle up and setting it in the recycling, dreading the inevitable fight they would have. 

___________________

Erika was an artist. She loved art. Always had ever since she was a kid. She had been drawing since she could remember. For her 5th birthday her parents got her an easel with paint and special paper that she used everyday without fail. She loved art. It also happened to be a great coping mechanism. She painted when she couldn’t sleep, she painted when she was stressed out, she painted when her parents were fighting, painting would never leave her.  


“How are the nightmares?” Adam asked from her bed, taking a long hit from his joint.  


“Fine,” she brushed off the question and continued to paint. It was a painting of a dog, its eyes dark and beety. Something looked off about it. She itched her right eye and continued to paint.  


“Liar,” he spat back, glancing over at her.  


“Whatever,” she mumbled continuing to paint, still itching her eye “they’re the same as they always are, scary and annoying as hell.”  
Adam nodded and got up, plopping directly in her lap getting as close to her face as physically possible without the two kissing.  


“Stop being a dumbass and take out your contact,” he smirked tapped her nose.  


“Dude I’m fine, now move I gotta paint,” she tried to move her head to see around the much larger boy, but her moved to block her view. This continued for almost a minute before Erika groaned in frustration, slamming her brushes down on a small art cart that was next to her.  


“If I take out my stupid contact will you move?” she asked, looking up at him. Her right eye was puffy and red.  


“Yep,” he said, popping the p sound.  


“Then get off of me, your huge and I’m 5’1,” she said as she punched him lightly in the chest. He got up and seated himself back on the bed, taking another long hit. Erika stretched her arms high up, her shirt riding up on her stomach as she walked to the bathroom. She flicked the faucet on, washing her hands with soap and water. She stared into the large mirror in front of her, her reflection staring back. She looked like hell. Her long brown hair was done up in a messy bun, her under-eye bags were so dark they were almost purple, mascara had gotten smudged under her eyes, and her right eye was practically bright red at this point. With a sigh she leaned in close to the mirror, placing her finger over the contact in her right eye and taking it out. A crystal blue iris looked back at her.  


“Hey Adam?” she called out.  


“Yeah?”  


“Stay the night, okay?”  


“I was already planning on it, Blue,” she could practically hear the smirk in his voice. 

___________________

When Adam woke up, he didn’t see Erika in her bed. Due to her nightmares, he was pretty used to her unusual sleeping patterns. He squinted in the dark, trying to locate where she was. Suddenly, a large clash of lightning illuminated the room, showing her figure standing ominously in front of the window, her back facing him.  


“Hey Erika? You alright?” He asked as he got up slowly, wiping the sleep from his eyes.  


“You left me there…” her voice was soft, almost a whisper, “you left me, and I had to face the world alone. I had to kill them, I had no choice, you knew that. I went to prison, Ash betrayed me, Todd got possessed, everything went to SHIT and I had no one. I was alone in prison waiting and waiting to die! I missed you and Todd and Ash so fucking much every goddamn day and I couldn’t do jack shit; I couldn’t go back to the apartments, I couldn’t see Todd in the hospital or try to help him. I WAS STUCK. You were my best friend, I would have done anything for you dude, and I mean ANYTHING. You were the one person I knew I could count on, anytime anywhere,” she paused, turning around to face Adam, “I could have helped you, things didn't need to end like they did,” she said with a sad smile, tears pouring out of her eyes, “You know what the funny thing is, the whole time you never saw that I was in love with you. I was in love with you Larry Johnson! We could have-” and then she stopped. She wobbled for a second before her eyes closed and she fell.  


“Jesus Erika!” Adam yelled as he caught the fainting girl in his arms,  


“What the hell is going on?” he asked, concern heavy in his voice as he stroked a piece of hair out of her face.  
___________________

When Erika awoke, it was night time. Her eyes wandered to the window. It was storming outside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I FUCKED MY SHIT UP FFFFFFFFF

“Are we gonna talk about the fact that you told me you love me?” 

“For the last and final time I’m telling you that wasn’t me.”

“Erika I’m pretty fucking sure that was you,” Adam said as he stared at her, his murky hazel eyes piercing her very soul. It was creepy. 

“Look, I don’t know how to explain this but that wasn’t me. It was like I was possessed or something,” she waved her hand as her brows furrowed. 

“Can you remember anything?” Adam asked as he walked over to her bed, sitting down next to her. He put a hand on her shoulder as she let out a sigh shaking her head. “I mean hey you did sleep for like 9 fucking hours.”

“All I can remember is loud buzzing, like uhhh… a powerline. Only a lot louder. And all around me was red and there was this voice talking to me, it was saying something about fish over and over… Fuck dude this is so fucked normal people aren’t supposed to do this right? Am I going crazy? I’m going crazy! Am I crazy Adam?...” her voice trailed off as she collapsed into Adam’s shoulder. She stared down at the floor, trying to put the pieces of the puzzle together. Adam began rubbing the side of her arm.

“Okay one, yes you are crazy, but in the best way,” he cooed, patting the top of her bun.

“Not. Helping.”

“Sorry. Listen I think we should look into that Larry Johnson guy, maybe that will lead us to something?” Adam suggested.

“...Yeah alright, I guess I couldn’t hurt,” Erika looked at him, a glimmer of hope in her eyes.

“But hey, if it turns out that you are actually certifiably insane, I’ll still be your best friend,” he said with a dorky laugh. He got punched in the arm.

“Where do we even start?” Erika questioned as she played with some dry skin on her lip.

“We should go to the library and look for clues.” Adam said with the confidence of someone who just got out of a “take back your life” seminar. 

“Dude what the fuck are you talking about, this is 2019 not an episode of Scooby Doo”

“Right, hehe, sorry...”

Erika got up and walked over to her desk, sitting down the the shitty old desk chair her dad had got her. She flipped open her laptop, quickly typing “Larry Johnson” into the search bar. As soon as she hit enter results immediately started popping up. 

Larry Johnson Suicide  
The Mysterious Case of Larry Johnson  
Sal Fisher Finally put to death for Mass Murder 

The third search result caught her eye. 

Sal Fisher was giving capital punishment last friday for his crimes of mass murder at Addison Apartments. Mr. Fisher was first convicted three years on charges for mass murder in which the jury vote was unanimously guilty. Mr. Fisher tried to convince the court that a cult has been running the town of Nockville for decades now, which of course is false. Mr. Fisher even went so far as to say that his dead best friend, Larry Johnson, aided him in defeating this so called cult and their plans to take over the world. 

She slowly closed the laptop looking up at Adam who was towering over her. “Text Win and Noora, we’re going to Addison Apartments.” 

“Okay this is totally Scooby Doo.” 

___

It was fucking freezing. Like freeze your tits off cold. The stupid rain only made it worse. The fact that it was also pitch black didn’t help either. 

“I still think this is a stupid idea,” Win said as she wrapped her scarf tighter around her neck. Holding her flashlight with a shaky hand. 

“You have to admit something weird is going on with Erika,” Noora said as she rubbed her fingers together through her gloves. Noora was the kindest person Erika had ever met. She was sweet and caring, always willing to help out a friend in need. For some reason though, Erika could never trust her. No matter what Noora said or did, no matter how nice she was, she couldn’t bring herself to trust the bubbly red head. 

“We’re here,” Adam said ominously. 

The building was in shambles. Vines and graffiti covered the entire building. It looked as though a whole section of the apartment complex had been blown up. The building was surrounded by a large scary looking barbed fence, caution tape plastered all along the sides. 

“And why are we going in here again?” Win said nervously as she slowly gripped Noora’s hand. 

Adam managed to find an entrance through the gate and pulled back the sharp metal wire to let the other three girls in, then proceed to whack himself on the ass as he crawled in after him. The four set out for the front door which fell apart the second Noora touched it. 

“Homey,” Erika said sarcastically, stepping over a pile of old wood. 

“Jesus this place is fucking gro-” Adam stopped talking and stood perfectly still. 

“Adam? Hey what's up?” Noora said, placing a soft hand on his shoulder. Adam completely ignored her and walked straight back outside. 

“Hey Adam! Where are you going?” 

“Adam!”

But he wasn’t listening. He was being called. He walked around to the back of the building, rain beating down on his soaking wet body. He came to a tree with a disheveled looking treehouse perched between its branches. 

“Adam would you wait up and talk to- oh,” Erika said as she ran up behind him, Noora and Win very close behind him. When Erika took a closer look at Adam, she realized that his eyes were completely glazed over, almost like he was dead. He gripped onto the wood steps built into the tree and began to climb, Erika following his lead. 

“This thing looks old as hell I don’t know if it can hold you guys and I don’t think we should take that chance, stay here and keep a lookout.” Win and Noora nodded as Erika continued to climb.The inside of the tree house wasn’t much better than the outside, water damage had really done the thing in. 

“What the hell do you want?” Adam growled in a low raspy tone, his back turned to the girls. 

“Adam? Are you okay?” Erika asked cautiously. 

“My name isn’t Adam, its Larry, Larry Johnson. Now I’ll say this again, what the hell do you want!” Adam or Larry whipped his head around. His eyes were dark and cold, almost wild. When he made looked at Erika however, his eyes went soft. They were warm and familiar somehow. 

“Sal?” He asked in a quiet voice. Suddenly the world began to spin for Erika, everything was to bright and too loud. The last thing she remembered seeing was bright blue. 

____

“Sal? Oh my fucking god, Sal!” Sal recognized the voice immediately as he felt warm arms envelope him in a tight hug. 

“Larry? Is that really you?” his eyes wide, tears already spilling down his cheeks. The two of them screamed like little girls and hugged one another so tight Sal though he would burst.

“Sally Face?” He asked, cupping both sides of his face, staring into his eyes. 

“Larry Face?” He asked back, a dumb grin on his face.

“Kiss me.”

And that's all it took. After years of being apart and longing to be together, that's all it took. Sal pressed his lips against Larry’s, loving the way they just seemed to fit. Like they were meant for each other. The were both smiling as tears rolled down both of their cheeks.

“I’ve waited so long to do that,” Sally laughed as he went in for another kiss. 

“Me too,” Larry said softly.

They both didn’t want this moment to end. It was pure bliss. Finally, they were reunited. It felt like coming home. But sadly their vessels needed air to stay alive, speaking of vessels… 

“You have tits!” Larry blurted out before he could stop himself. Sal burst out laughing and stared down at his chest.

“Uh yeah I guess I do!” Sal giggled. He fucking giggled. Sal Fisher was officially the only human who could make his heart melt with a simple laugh. 

“I love you, I love you so fucking much Sal, like Jesus christ I never fucking stopped loving you, even when I thought I would never see you again I- n-ver s-op-ed l-ing y-u-” 

“Larry? Larry what's going on? What's wrong!?” Sal cried out, concern laced heavily in his voice. The air grew static, crackling. Sally flinched, but refused to let go of Larry. 

“B- b-ck soon-” Larry said with a sad smile on his face. Larry’s body went limp, falling into Sal’s arms. He sunk down to the ground, cradling now Adam’s unconscious body.

“I love you too…”


	3. Chapter 3

Red. Her nightmares were always red. But this didn’t feel like a nightmare. She was floating in a pool of red, her bare skin making contact with the cold substance. It was probably the most relaxed she had been in a while. She felt like she could slip away at any second. Then there was a bright flash of light, to bright for Erika’s taste. An angel appeared before her. In a orange prison jumpsuit and long blue hair... but he had wings. Huge beautiful white wings that were spread out for what looked like miles. In a deep sea of red.  


“Are you an angel?” she asked and immediately regretted it, feeling like an idiot. The man smiled, landing gracefully in front of her.  


“Nah, just someone who needs your help,” His face was littered with cuts and scars in all varying shapes and sizes and a good chunk of his nose was missing. For some reason, his bright blue hair was a complete mess, sticking out in every which way, like he had been electrocuted… She found herself staring at his right eye, or lack thereof. Yet the one eye that he did have looked so familiar. She slowly reached her hand up her right eye. The matched. It finally clicked in her head.  


“You’re Sal Fisher,” she said as she stood up, drops of red rolling off of her naked body.  


“You’re Erika Davidson,” he said with a soft smile taking her hand and shaking it. She smiled back before her eyes rolled back into her skull, letting go of his hand. She was remembering.  


Moving into Addison Apartments, Larry, Lisa, Todd, Ash, the murders, the trial, and the execution…  


It all came back to her.  


“I’m you,” she said slowly, putting her palm up to the slightly taller man.  


“You’re me,” Sal said, placing his hand on hers.  


“How?” she asked as she ran her fingers through her hair.  


“It's hard to explain. When you four turned about three Larry, Todd,... Ash, and I were all dead but we can’t move on. For some reason our souls merged. I don’t know why or how, all I know is that's what happened.”  


Erika contemplated the information she had been given, “so you’ve been inside me since I was three?”  


“Ew fuck dude don’t say it like that, but, yeah,” he said with a sheepish look on his face.  


“And you're only telling me this now because…?”  


“The veil between the spirit world and your world can be extremely difficult to break, it takes a lot for a soul to come over, and if they manage to they can only stay for a short amount of time. But now the veil is getting thinner, it's easier to cross over. Which would be great news, but it's because the cult is back,” Erika felt her heart jump into her throat, “they’ve been slowly collecting souls for over fifteen years now right under our noses.” he paused before putting a hand on her shoulder, “We need to stop them Erika. If we don’t, they bring the red-eyed demon back and our world is gone.”  


Erika clenched her fists and looked at Sal “what can I do?”  


“You need to find Todd and Ash. Todd should be in the Nockville Psychiatric Hospital, he managed to strangle himself to death. Ash is... “ his voice trailed off, he cleared his throat “she's at the lake. Find Todd and Ash, get Win and Noora to merge with them, and stop the cult before it can summon the red-eyed demon.”  


“...Be honest, do you really think we can pull this off?” Fear, confusion, and mystery were all swirling around in Erika’s dual colored eyes. But there was also a strong sense of hope and determination.  


“I did it before, but that time it was just me and Larry, this time, it’ll be different. I promise.” Sal looked behind his shoulder, as though he could hear something she couldn’t, “I have to go and so do you.” she nodded as Sal turned his back to her and began to walk away.  


“Hey Sal?”  


“Yeah?”  


“Maybe this time, we’ll get a choice,” she smiled sadly.  


“Yeah,” he said softly as he gazed off into the infinite red abyss, “maybe.” He lifted his huge wings into the air and with a flap and a gust of wind, he was gone. Suddenly, the liquid under Erika’s feet lost its solid form and she plummeted down into the deep red void.  
___

“... rika… Erika… ERIKA WAKE UP!” she felt someone slap her so hard her vision turned from black to white.  


“Jesus Christ I’m up! Fuck that hurt,” Erika clutched her cheek as she glared at Win.  


“Eheheh, sorry, you weren’t waking up and we got worried!” Win said as she rubbed the back of her neck. Erika sighed realized that she was back inside the apartment building. But she wasn’t lying on the ground, she was laying on someone. She looked back to see an equally out of it Adam, staring at his hands.  


“Uuuuuuh Adam, what are you doing?” Erika asked as she sat up.  


“I think I’m high, I mean I have to be right? I saw this guy. He said his name was Larry and that I was some sort of reincarnation of him.” Adam said, still staring at his hands, wiggling his fingers around, “normally when I get super high my fingers get all numb but I feel totally fine. So then what the hell is going on!” he cried as turned to face Erika, his eyes wide and frightened.  


“What the hell is going on?” Noora asked with an extremely confused look on her face.  


She turned to Noora and waved a hand, “I’ll explain later,” she turned back around grabbing Adam’s hands and squeezing gently, “look at me Adam, you aren’t high, all of this is real. Everything Larry told you is true. We need to get to Nockville Psychiatric Hospital and find Todd, now.”  


Adam shook his head, centering himself, “okay, I got this, weeeeeee got this! Save the world from an evil demon? No biggie!”  


“A what,” Win said in a flat tone.  


“I’ll explain on the way there,” Erika said as she grabbed Adam’s hand and yanked him off the floor. The two other girls stood up and followed, the four of them bracing themselves in the cold weather as Erika swung open the front door.  


“We need a car and fast, I can’t stand this stupid rain,” Erika grumbled as they trudged back towards the gate, all four of them slipping out with only a few pieces of hair and clothing getting caught.  


“We’ll there's one right there,” Adam tilted his head to a lone car sitting in front of the decrepit apartment complex. That definitely hadn’t been there when they came in. Adam trotted up to it and opened the driver side door, “and wouldn’t ya know its unlocked!”  


“Adam Castillo do not hotwire that car!! Oh for fucks sake Winona don’t help him!”  
They hotwired the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took so much out of me I have no idea why holy hell. Its probably because I didn't sleep last night which is my fault entirely.  
> tumblr is stereotypicalspaceguardian ;p


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here I go, here I go, here I go again, girls whats my weakness?  
> Crippling depression and anxiety!
> 
> sorry for the short chapter, more subpar content coming soon!

“So you’re saying we’re reincarnations of some kids from the 90’s, three of which killed themselves?” Win asked as Adam swerved the car, barely missing a car. This caused Noora to swear and Erika to groan. 

“Yes that’s exactly what I’m saying,” she yelped as Adam swerved the car again, clinging to the front seat. She was sitting on her knees facing the two girls in the back, who were still in shock after everything she had said. 

“Listen we’re on our way to Nockville Psychiatric Hospital. Win you gotta go in and reconnect with Todd but be careful, he should be back to his regular self but who knows,” she said with a shrug. 

Win thought for a long moment before she looked the younger girl straight in the eyes, “I wanna go in alone,” she said with confidence.

“What?! Why?” Noora asked, gripping the other girls arm. She was probably the most freaked out out of all of the group. 

“I don’t know, it's just this feeling I have,” she said as she gazed out the window, the scene outside the car a blurr. 

Suddenly, Erika heard a small voice in the back of her head, ‘listen to her’, it said over and over.

“Okay, I trust you Win, just please come back alive,” Erika sighed as she grabbed Win’s hand and squeezed.

“We’re here,” Adam remarked as he pulled the car up to the now abandoned Nockville Psychiatric Hospital. It was in complete shambles. Graffiti covered every inch of the place. Erika had to admit, some of the artwork was actually impressive. 

“Guys… hey assholes!” Erika snapped her head back in the direction of the voice, “something’s wrong with Win,” Noora said as she shook the taller girl, who was slumped over in her seat. Win suddenly shot her head up, her normally green eyes a glassy white. She got out of the car and slowly walked over to the gate surrounding the fence. Their jaws dropped as she seemed to phase through the solid metal gate. 

“Well shit,” Noora breathed as she slumped back in her seat, rubbing the bridge of her nose. 

Adam shook his head, his long rich brown hair wacking Erika in the face, “this still feels like a dream dude, like I’ll wake up any second.”

Erika sighed and patted his hand, ignoring the fluttering feeling she got in her stomach as she did so. 

“So we just wait out here until she comes back?” Noora asked as she kicked her feet up onto the car window. 

“I guess…” Erika’s voice trailed off as as stared out the window. Win had completely disappeared from sight at this point and she was beginning to get nervous. 

She felt Adam grab her hand and lace their fingers together, making her flush immediately, “hey, don’t worry, Blue, Win will be fine. We’ll all be fine,” he said with a soft smile on his face. 

“We’ll all be fine…” she parroted back, her eyes moving back to the window, a feeling that no, they wouldn’t be fine. 

___

When Win came back, she looked like she had been crying. A lot. Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy, and she wouldn’t make eye contact with anyone in the car. 

“Winona?” Noora asked softly as the tall girl got back into the car.

Win just shook her head and turned to face the window, “Lake. Now.”

Adam slammed his foot down on the gas and the four set off of the lake. 

‘Please don’t be a shit show, please don’t be a shit show, PLEASE don’t be a shit show’ Erika thought as she gripped Adam’s hand, squeezing her eyes shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: stereotypicalspaceguardian


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeet ya only a few more chapters left heheheh >:)

The drive to the lake was quiet. Noora kept a close eye on Win the entire time, her pupils dilating everytime the taller girl moved. Erika still had her hand intertwined with Adam’s. For some reason it filled her with a sense of comfort, him rubbing a soft thumb over her dry knuckles. 

Noora suddenly sat up perfectly still, her eyes glazing over to a milky white, “We’re almost there,” her voice was void of any emotion whatsoever. 

Erika felt chills shoot up her spine as her right eye began to grow irritated. She groaned as the discomfort grew stronger and stronger.

“Fuck this shit,” she grumbled as she let go of Adam’s hand (apparently much to his dismay considering the fact that is let out a soft wine in protest) and fished the brown colored contact out from her eye. For some reason, the irritation didn’t see to stop.

“What the- Erika check your eye out!” Adam said as his eyes darted from her to the rain covered road and back again. 

Erike furrowed her eyebrows as she flicked down the sunvisor and slid the mirror open. The first thing she saw was a bright blue glow. It was throbbing and pulsing in time to what Erika realized was her heart beat. On top of all this, the glow was coming from her right eye. 

“Sal”

“Noora what the hell are you doing!?” Adam used his arm to brace Erika as he slammed down on the breaks of the car. Noora had opened the back door without warning and had started to climb out. 

“No!” Erika held him back pinning him to his seat. He looked at her with confusion, “you stay here with Win, I’ll go handel Noora,” Adam hesitated before he nodded, placing his hand on top of hers. She flashed him a soft smile before taking off after the blonde, mud splashing beneath her feet. 

She could feel Sal taking over her body and mind, his voice in the back of her head thanking her. She felt her eyes close Sal completely engulfing her. 

‘Be careful,’ Erika thought silently as she felt herself drifting away. 

‘I always am,’ Sal’s voice echoed in her head as she sank into sleep. 

‘Liar.’

___

Noora, now Ash, had stopped under a bare tree close to the lake. It was a place Sal remembered well. He remembered how his throat burned as he yelled his feelings to the sky. It was a fond memory. It was a fond memory, past tense. Sal came up next to her, tucking his knees against his chest as he sat down.

“I’m so sorry Sal I nev-” Sal put his hand up to stop her, patting the grass next to him instead. She quickly sat down, copying his stance. He was silent for a long while before sighing. 

“I don’t forgive you Ash,” Ash took a deep breath in as tears threatened to spill from her eyes but his voice interrupted her, “Let me finish. I don’t forgive you, yet. I’m willing to try. I understand the situation you were in, I get it. But you did also cause my death. If you testified for me, I would probably still be alive and we wouldn’t be in this mess,” he paused as his electric blue eyes scanned the lake, drops of rain landing on his face, “We can’t change the past. There's no going back and I’ve accepted that, you need to too,” He turned his head to face back to Ash, “I’m not sure if things will ever go back to the way they were, but I want to make the effort to be better… What do you think?” 

All Ash could do was nod as tears streamed down her face. Sal slowly brought his arms around her, embracing the shaking girl. She wailed ‘I’m sorry’ over and over, and Sal let her get it all out. 

Eventually, after Sal himself shed a few tears, he softly grabbed Ash by the shoulders. 

“We have to go now Ash, these bodies don’t belong to us,” Sal said as he rubbed her back. Ash looked at him and nodded. Noora’s eyes rolled back as she fell to the earth, Sal catching her in the process. He closed his eyes as Erika took her rightful place in her body. She looked down to see Noora staring up at her, tears still present in her eyes. Erika gave her a soft smile before hugging the much taller girl. She hugged her back. 

Erika helped Noora to her feet as the two headed back to the car. 

“Hey, where is everyone?” Noora asked as they approached the car. The doors were swung open, the passengers nowhere in sight. 

“Adam? Adam if this is some kind of bullshit prank come out!” Erika looked along the road, finding no one in sight. 

“Win! Adam! Where are you-” She was cut off by the the sound of a body falling to the ground. 

“What the-” Erika felt a needle sink into her neck, a cold liquid shooting through. Her vision began to fade as she collapsed to the earth. The last thing she remembered was Sal’s voice in the back of her head telling her to stay awake. Her eyes sealed shut as she drifted off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE KUDOS AND LOVELY COMMENTS I CRI   
> I love all of you v much <3  
> Tumblr: stereotypicalspaceguardian


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry  
> (not really)

Dark. It was so dark, and cold. 

Erika’s breath was hot against her skin, getting directed back toward her face in the bag that placed on her head. She tried to move her hands only to find they were tied up tight with rope that burned her wrists everytime she moved. She groaned as she moved around, trying to feel for anything at all. Her foot got caught on something sharp, pointy, and loud. She maneuvered herself over to one of the objects that seemed more stable than the rest, rubbing the rope on it until the rope snapped in half. Erika yanked the bag off her face and had to clamp a hand down on her mouth to keep herself from shrieking. 

The ‘plie of pointy objects’, was actually a gigantic pile of thousands of dead bodies, now decomposed. She wrinkled her nose in disgust, shaking her head. She had to focus on finding the others and getting the hell out of here. Wherever here was, that is. Turns out, finding the others was a lot easier than she thought. As she looked around the room, she spotted three other bodies laying next to her, all with bags over their heads. She scrambled over to them, ripping the bags off and undoing their hands. The three were still motionless. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Erika whisper yelled as she kneeled over Adam’s motionless body, “Please wake up, guys, I can’t do this alone,” she whimpered as she shook the unconscious boy. A bright smile emerged on her face as he began to gradually wake up, groaning as he did so. 

“Ugh… Erika? Where the hell are we- AH!” he gasped as she hugged him so tight he got the wind knocked out of him. 

“Sorry,” she pulled back and sighed, “I really thought you were gone for a second,” she smiled and set a hand on his chest. She couldn’t help but notice the way his cheeks flushed as he coughed and sat up.

“Help me with the others,” Erika scooted over to Noora, nudging her until she flinched and opened her eyes, confusion clear on her face. She smiled weakly as Erika extended a hand, accepting it gently. Erika was glad she chose to wake up the tall blonde. Adam had gotten punched in the face as soon as he tried to nudge Win. Erika held back a laugh as she shushed Adam, giving him a look of sympathy. 

The four stood up, dusting themselves off before taking a good look at their surroundings. They were in a long, wide hallway, mounds and mounds of human bones lining the stone walls. Six pentagrams decorated the walls, each with its own specific design. Sal echoed in the back of her head. 

“It’s the cult,” Erika’s eyes shot around quickly, looking for any members hiding in the shadows. Finding none, she furrowed her brows and turned back to the three teens. 

“We gotta find the red-eyed demon, and fast,” she began walking down the hallway, her three friends by her side. 

“Yeah, let’s just kill this thing quick. This place gives me the fucking creeps,” Noora shivered as she rubbed the sides of his arms.

The rest of their time there was a blur. They maneuvered their way through puzzles and mazes, all the while there was an eerie sense of being watched. The four were on edge, constantly checking their backs as they progressed through the dark dungeon. 

Finally, they reached a small dark room, all of them piling inside. 

“Uuuh, what the hell is this?” Win asked as she felt around the walls. Suddenly the door slammed shut, a boom filling the small room. They didn’t have time to react as the floor gave way, and they fell into a dark pit of nothing.

___

When Erika came to, there was a sharp humming sound all around her, red light shining against her eyes. She propped herself up on her elbows, groaning as she felt a massive bump on her head. She would have to deal with that later. She crawled over to Adam, Noora, and Win, shaking them all awake. They started to wake up slowly, wincing at the pain that coursed through their bodies. The humming was growing in volume with every passing second.

“What the hell is that?” Win’s eyes were wide as she stared straight ahead. Erika followed her gaze, her breath leaving her lungs as soon as she saw what the other girl was gawking at. 

A large, dark shadow loomed over them, its form twisting and reforming. Two red eyes stared the four down, like it could see into their souls. Erika shuttered. She could practically feel the evil radiating off of it. 

“Stay behind me,” Erika pushed the others behind her, covering them with her arms. Win held them all close. Though they would never admit it, they were all ready to pass out from fear. 

Suddenly Erika realized that she wasn’t hearing humming, she was hearing voices. Thousands of souls that had been devoured by the demon cried out in agony, begging for release from the hell they now occupy. It made her skin crawl. 

Erika’s hair stood on end as he felt something shift in the air. 

She heard Sal scream before her mind actually registered what was happening. 

Red. There was so much red. It spilled from their throats like a waterfall. Erika rushed to them, pressing whatever she could over the open gashes. It didn’t help. She screamed utter nonsense as the three choked on their own blood, gargled cries for help spilling from their blood soaked mouths. The life slowly draining from their eyes. 

“No, no, no, no!” Erika screamed over and over as she tried to stop the bleeding. She was covered in blood at this point, hands shaking, eyes frantic. By the time she finally stopped, they were already long gone. She cried as she dragged their now corpses into her lap. They were still warm. Tears were spilling from her eyes as she softly rocked back and forth, Adam to her right, Noora to her left, Win front and center. She ignored Sal’s persistent screaming and crying in the back of her head. 

“WHY NOT TAKE ME, HUH?!” She shouted so loud her throat burned, “WHY NOT TAKE ME?!” 

She froze and stared at the black constantly shifting mass in front of her. It finally clicked in her head. 

‘Sal, you need to leave,’ she moved the bodies off her and set them down carefully on the cold floor, fury swirled in her eyes. 

‘What!?’ 

‘Leave my body now, I won’t say it again,’ she slowly got up, walking towards the Plague of Shadows. Erika let out a deep breath as she felt Sal leaving her body. She felt so empty without him. 

Something caught her eye in the shadows. It was a kitchen knife, fresh blood oozing off of it and onto the floor. She stood silently for a moment before a smile cracked her lips. She let out a small chuckle. That chuckle got louder and louder, and before she knew it, she was laughing so hard she couldn’t breathe. The red-eyed demon watched her silently. 

“Figures,” she said coldly as she wiped a tear from her cheek, “I still don’t have a choice, do I...”

She picked up the knife and charged. Before she hit the demon, a message came into her mind. 

‘Don’t be afraid to die’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOOOO BOY that was fun to write  
> Don't worry tho! this shit show still has one more chapter! After that I'm gonna write one-shots in the universe and just see where the wind takes me  
> THANK YOU SM TO EVERYONE WHO SENDS ME NICE THINGS OR LEAVES KUDOS OR EVEN JUST READS MY SHIT, YOU GUYS ARE THE REASON I WRITE 
> 
> My tumblr: stereotypicalspaceguardian


	7. Chapter 7

Bright. It was too god damn bright. The boy groaned as he rolled over, dragging the sheets up with him. He heard a switch flick and the annoyance ceased. 

“Ah, shit I’m sorry, Blue,” a soft voice cooed as strong warm arms embraced him, causing a smile to form on his face. The voice placed kisses across his cheeks and chin, biting down on his neck. The boy shrieked and let out a laugh, shoving the other off of him. 

“Fuck you Larry, it’s too early to be fucked with,” The boy groaned as he turned around and wrapped his arms around Larry’s waist. A shit eating grin spread across Larry’s lips, causing the other to roll his eyes. 

As soon as Larry opened his mouth, the other boy clamped his hand over it, “It’s also to early for sex jokes,” he smirked as he pressed a kiss to the taller boys bare shoulder. He could feel Larry smile as he licked the boys palm, causing him to shriek in disgust. 

“Eww, dude?! How fucking old are you?” he couldn’t help but laugh as Larry rolled the themselves over. 

“I could make a joke about how I wanna taste you but I’m not gonna. You wanna know why?” 

This earned a snort from the boy, “Why would that be?” he hummed as he pushed a piece of long chocolate brown hair behind the other boys ear. 

“Because I love you, Sal Fisher, and I would never subject someone I love to that kind of torture,” he punctuated each phrase with a kiss to each of Sal’s flushed cheeks. 

“I love you, too, you dick,” Sal’s voice was muffled but there was genuine affection laced throughout his words. He ran his hands along Larry’s muscular chest, loving the way his skin felt under his calloused fingertips.

“I-”, Larry was cut off as the door to his room slammed open, a slender black haired boy scampering in. 

“Hey dude! Sorry for interrupting your sexy time!” The boy smirked as he twirled around the room, sifting through random piles of junk lying around the room. 

“Adam, what the fuck are you doing here!” Larry pulled Sal close to him and protectively dragged the sheets over his small body. 

“I think I left my camera here. I need it for class on Monday,” Adam said as he continued to rummage through the messy room. 

“Dude it's fucking Saturday get the hell out of my room,” Larry snapped at the shorter boy, dipping his head under the sheets to press a small kiss on to Sal’s head, “I’m really sorry, I knew I shouldn’t have told him where we hid the spare key,” Larry groaned as he buried his face into light blue locks of hair, “I hate that kid so much sometimes.”

Sal chuckled and placed a small kiss to his chest, “It’s alright,” Sal hummed, making Larry smile into his hair, “siblings are annoying as hell, not that I would know, but the way you, Todd, and Ash act pretty much explains it all.” 

“There you are you little bugger,” Adam yanked the camera out from under a jacket that had been discarded and held it up triumphantly, “Alright I’m out. You may continue, but remember, use protection!” Adam cackled as he pranced out of the room, a pillow getting chucked at him as he went. 

___

Adam ignored Larry’s shouting as he closed the door, slinging his camera around his neck. He stared down at the camera and fiddled with some of the functions, just to make sure everything was in perfect working order. While he wasn’t looking, he slammed head first into something or rather, someone. 

“Ah shit I’m sorry Neil,” Adam scratched the back of his head as gave the taller man a sheepish look. Neil smiled and patted him on the back.

“It’s alright kid, just watch where you’re going,” Neil ruffled his hair, causing him to groan and try to fix it. Adam glanced up as he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. 

“Hey Neil, can you-” Todd cut himself off when he was Adam, “Oh, hey! Uh… no offense but why are you here?” Todd gave a small laugh as he walked toward the two, softly leaning on Neil. 

“No offense taken. I just had to grab my camera, I should have know Sal and Larry would be participating in unholy activities,” the three of them shared a laugh. 

“Oh! I almost forgot. Todd, your mom asked me to remind you about dinner later and to bring Neil. Ash is even coming back for the weekend,” Adam said with a smile.

Todd huffed out a laugh as Neil came up behind him, wrapping his arms around the shorter man, “I don’t understand why she can’t just use a phone like everyone else, sorry about that.” 

Adam shook his head, “It's totally cool, don’t worry about it,” he jumped as the phone in his pocket began to buzz. He took it out and stared at the message from Noora, groaning in response, “I gotta go, I’ll see you guys tonight!” Adam waved goodbye to the two lovebirds who waved back as he slid out the front door. 

The run back to Addison Apartments was short, but Adam enjoyed it nonetheless. He had always enjoyed running in general, the rush of endorphins that shot to his brain, even if it was a rainy day like today. Being strong was always his main goal, just like his brother. Except that asshole didn’t even try, when he hit puberty he was suddenly jacked ass shit. 

He ran past the old abandoned church, eyeing it warily. That place always gave him the creeps. There was just something that alway felt… off. Even when he used to go with his family, he would beg not to go just so he didn’t have to sit in the musty church and be on edge the whole time. 

He slowed his run to a light trot as unlocked and opened the big blue grey door, wiping his soaked shoes as he went. He shook his head, tiny droplets of water flicking everywhere. 

“Adam you mother fucker get over here!” a shrill voice called. 

Adam sighed as he swiped his sopping wet hair and turned to the direction of the yelling. Win was stomping over to him, her cheeks flushed and hands clenched. Noora was close behind with a shit eating grin on her face. 

“What’s up?” he asked as he slung an arm around Win, causing her to grumble. She tried to get away, but her efforts were futile. 

Win was silent for a while, “I need your help with dating advice,” she whispered softly as she stared holes into the floor. 

“Awwwwww,” he cooed as he pulled Win tight to him, “Winny’s got a cruuuuuush.” Win huffed as she finally shoved the taller boy off of her, blushing with embarrassment. 

Adam grabbed her wrist, “hey I’m sorry, I’ll help you out,” he gave her a soft smile as she rolled her eyes and motioned for Noora and him to come up to her apartment. 

Noora glared at him the entire way up the stairs, silently scolding him. He rubbed the back of his neck and waved her off. Win opened the door with a soft click, grunting a small hello to her parents laying on the couch as she quickly walked into her room. 

“Hi Mr. and Mrs. Morrison,” Noora gave a polite wave, nudging Adam to do the same.

Mrs. Morrison mumbled something that vaguely sounded like a hello and laughed as she stared at the ceiling while Mr. Morrison waved back while petting is wife’s leg. The two were obviously high out of their minds and Adam had to contain himself from laughing. 

The three piled into Win’s room, Noora and Win plopping down on her small bed while Adam spread out on the floor. 

Win was silent for a moment before taking a deep breath in, “I think I’m in love with Sonya…” 

“We know,” Noora and Adam said in unison. 

“You- what?! Wait how?” Win yelped, her face flushing. 

“You’re all over her literally every time you hang out,” Adam snorted as he picked at his nails, “to be fair she’s all over you too.” He wasn’t wrong, those two were always touching in someway or another, whether it was holding hands or hugging. When they weren’t together, they would text constantly. It was obvious Win was texting Sonya by the huge smile that spread on her face. 

“It's really obvious,” Noora added as she rubbed Win’s back, who held her head in her hands, her glasses getting skewed in the process. 

Win groaned into her hands, “just tell me what to do.”

“Go up to her, kiss her face, and ask her out,” Adam said with a shrug and a smirk.

Noora let out a chuckle, “just tell her how you feel, it’s clear she likes you back,” Noora gave the taller girl a warm smile. Noora had always been the mom of the group. She always genuinely care about the other two and wanted to see them thrive. She was similar to her sister Ashley in that way. 

“Ask her at the dinner thing tonight,” Adam suggested, “she’s coming right?” 

Win nodded and looked up, “yeah,” courage was building up in her deep green eyes, “yeah, I’ll ask her.” 

Adam smiled as he watched the two girls talk about the perfect way for Win to ask Sonya out. They were the best friends he had ever had and he would protect them with his life, not like they needed protection. Those two could beat the shit out of anyone. 

He sighed as he slid a hand into his hair. He felt like something was off. He couldn’t quite place why or what, but something was different. He glanced to his right, gazing into the green carpet that itched his back. What was missing? He sighed, pushing the feeling off into the back of his mind and joined in on the conversation.

___

When Sal was younger, he hated social events. The crowds, the noise, he hated all of it. When he was little he didn’t have any real friends. He was the kid your parents made you invite to your birthday party. No one actually wanted him there. But he was 22 now, he was an adult. He had friends, good friends. Friends who didn’t invite him to things out of pity, but because they enjoyed his presence. So here he stood, linking arms with Larry, outside of Todd’s parent’s house, smiling like an idiot under his prosthetic. 

A familiar short-haired brunette swung open the door and began to beam when she saw the two boys. She yanked them inside and pulled them into a tight hug. 

Sal choked out a laugh, “Hey Ash,” she squeezed them tighter and Sal swore her heard a bone pop. 

“Oh my god its so good to see you guys again!” she let go of them, Larry and Sal taking huge gulps of air back into their lungs. 

“It’s good to see you too,” Larry let out a laugh as he patted her on the back, “how’s city life?” 

Sal smiled as the two talked about art and college, laughing smiling. 

While they were chatting each other’s ears off, Sal surveyed the rest of the crowded apartment. 

Lisa and Jim Johnson were standing in one corner, chatting to Mr. Fisher. In these past few months, Sal had never seen his dad so happy. He had quit his job and began to write his own novel. He would send Sal rough drafts that he was more than happy to edit. He was seeing a whole new side of his father, a side he hadn’t seen since his mother died. It was nice. 

Todd and Neil were in the kitchen, assisting Mr. and Mrs. Morrison with dinner. Whatever they were making it smelled amazing. Neil and Todd kept purposely bumping into each other, snickering under their breaths. Sal always though the two were adorable together, so did any other sane rational human. 

His eyes landed on Adam and Noora, who strangely enough were crouched behind a wall. He followed their gazed to find a flustered looking Winona staring down at the ground while talking to a short tan girl. Sonya, Sal thinks her name was. Sonya stood up on her toes and kissed the taller girl, causing Adam and Noora to cheer from the sidelines. Sal smiled. He had always liked those kids, he’d known them ever since they were little, he watched them grow up. 

“Uncy Sawy!” a small voice yelled. Sally felt a small body collide with his leg, the sound of giggling following suit. Sal looked down to see a small girl with grey choppy hair smiling up at him. He scooped her up and plopped her down on his shoulders. 

“Hey Little So! How ya been kiddo?” He laughed as he looked up at her hovering over him. 

“Good!” she chirped back, bouncing on his shoulders. He spun her around, the two of them laughing. He had always wanted kids, Soda only pushed this further. Maybe one day Larry and him could settle down in their own place and adopt. The thought made him smile even wider. 

“Hey Sal,” Sal stopped spinning, coming to a halt to see Chug and Maple standing before him. 

“Mommy!” Soda reached out to her mother, making grabby hands. Sal lifted her off his shoulders and placed her into Maples open arms. 

“Hey guys, how ya been?” Sal asked as Chug patted him on the back. 

“Pretty good, Maple’s tattoo parlor has been doing great, you and Larry should come by and hang out sometime.” 

“Yeah totally,” Sal agreed with a smile. He had always admired Maple’s work ethic and her art. She had the talent of creating beautiful works of art, several of which adorned Larry’s body. Speaking of Larry, he came up behind the shorter man and wrapped an arm around his waist, placing a kiss on his forehead. 

“Dinner is ready,” he said as he gave little Soda a high five, the girl giggling with glee. 

Sal can’t remember the last time he had laughed that much in one night. They all recounted tales from their youth, Maple making Soda cover her ears several times. Everyone ended up a little tipsy, aside from him and his father. Neil and Todd ended up sneaking off to the bathroom, no so subtly tripping over each other as they came back, Neil’s hair messy and Todd’s glasses skewed. Ash, Larry, and Sal had to stifle their snickers as Todd smacked Ash on the shoulder, his cheeks flushed.

When the rest of the party was busy in the kitchen cleaning up, Larry nudged Sal as he slipped his long fingers between his, “hey, you wanna ditch?”

Sal smiled and nodded, laughing as Larry dragged him out of the apartment and out into the night. Larry picked up his boyfriend bridal style, swinging him around as the two laughed hysterically. It was moments like this that made Sal fall in love with Larry all over again. 

Larry sat the two under the old oak tree that housed their beloved tree house. The two would still come here when the world got to be to much. Sal began to braid a piece of his chocolate colored hair as he lit a blunt and pressed it to his lips, taking a slow hit. 

Sal looked up from under the tree, the dark starry sky peeking out from between the cracks of the wood. From inside, Sal could have swore he saw a single blue eye peering at him from the darkness. He blinked, and it was gone. 

“Oh hey look at that, it stopped raining.” Larry remarked as he took another hit, the smoke curing around the two of them. 

“Yeah… yeah it did,” Sal leaned his head on Larry’s shoulder and slowly drifted off. He dreamt of a sea of red, and a girl floating forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO HAS SUPPORTED ME THROUGH THIS I LOVE ALL OF YOU VERY VERY MUCH!!!
> 
> Get ready for the one-shots ;) 
> 
> My tumblr: stereotypicalspaceguardian


End file.
